Pantalaimon
Pantalaimon is a Dæmon, he arrived to Katie to help her find guidance, while Pantalaimon help her with some rough things. Following the birth of Katie Brown, part of Katie soul disconnected itself from you and created a creature Pantalaimon was made to be Katie Protector and her best friend, Somebody to talk to when Katie is alone, but when he's not silly or checky, Pantalaimon is strong enough to protect Katie. Whenever Pantalaimon pleases he can grow bigger or smaller, he also has a small supply of magic and whole lot of strength. Appearance Prior to settling, Pan could like a diverse array of forms, of which he favourite was an ermine. He often took this form whilst sleeping, curling up around Katie's neck. Sometimes the forms that Pantalaimon took would be for practical reasons so as to make use of the distinctive abilities that the animal possessed, for example becoming an owl in order to see better in darkness, a mouse to slip through small openings, or a firefly to produce light so that Katie could read the alethiometer. Often Pan's form represent his mood. When frightened, he would become smaller, such as a mouse to hide in Katie's pocket. When Katie left him on the jetty in the suburbs of the land of the dead, Pan became a sad puppy. During her quest, Pan would often try out new forms so as to explore new environments, for example when sailing north with the gyptians, Pan became a dolphin and swam in the sea. Once they arrived in Norroway he played in the snow as an Arctic fox. When meeting new dæmons, out of courtesy Pan would imitate their forms, for example becoming a cat when meeting Farder Coram and Sophonax. Pan was quite skilled at changing form, exemplifying the creative and intellectual limitations of Katie herself. He would often flicker through a number of forms, sometimes to show off, such as when he became a dragon to intimidate fellow Oxford children, and sometimes in panic such as when Katie was mastering her fear at the village where he discovered Tony Makarios. Pan's final form, a pine martin, had red-brown fur with a patch of cream-white around his throat. Personality Unlike Katie, Pantalaimon often expressed a cautious outlook on life, even calling himself a coward. He acted very much as Katie's conscience, often attempting to keep her safe in frightening situations, such as when Katie first entered the without permision to headmaster office. Magical Abilities ; Active Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to sense other beings and locate them. Pantalaimon possessed the power to sense evil and could identify demons and other evil beings, as well as being able to see spirits and astral beings. he retained this ability in human form. *'Agility:' The ability to possess agility beyond humanly possible. *'Zoolingualism:' The ability to communicate with animals. *'Shapeshifting:' Pantalaimon's true appearance remembers that of a brown golden retriever, but he transforms itself into a small animal like a mouse, to hide in Katie's pocket, or around her neck, but on Earth Pantalaimon was puppy. According to Katie Pantalaimon can also squeeze himself at ant hold or crack. *'''Telepathy: '''Pantalaimon can comunicate with his partner even if he is not uttering understandable Language that only Katie can hear. Pantalaimon can also hear/feels Katie when she is in distress or in trouble. Known forms File:Tumblr_09154d5e1c7ef01cbc144399fb8f1e2b_9a651fa0_540.gif|First Form File:2nd.gif|Second Form File:3rd.gif|Third Form File:4th.gif|Fourth Form File:Tumblr_6a4edb65fa578067312c5a2a165df6f7_e5b7732f_400.gif| Fifth Form File:Salem.jpg|Sixth Form File:1512f004b4ba2501623755287959.jpg|Seventh Form Trivia * Pantalaimon is only Daemon bonded to a Tribrid. * Pantalaimon is always there for Katie. * Pantalaimon changes into six forms so far but Katie's favourite is a dog and Cat * Whenever Katie is sad Pantalaimon is always there for her? Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:Characters Category:The Mikaelson Family Category:Daemons Category:The Salvatore Family Category:The Deveraux Family Category:The Brown Family